Progpose
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: Lors d'une nuit froide de veille pour Zoro, une certaine tête blonde vient lui tenir compagnie... OS basé sur le doujinshi "Progpose" de Yamato


YAHAHOU PLEINS DE POST CETTE SEMAINE ! (ouais, demain y en aura un aussi :3) enfin bref, cette fois ci c'est une version fanfic du superbe doujinshi de yamato "Progpose" (il est sur youtube, écrvez juste "progpose" et vous l'avez .w.). Je l'ai que en anglais donc j'ai dû supprimer certains passages parce qu'ils étaient trop durs à retranscrire ou parce que je les comprenais pas donc voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'oubliez pas la petite review motivante pour l'auteure :3

_Progpose_

Une nuit de garde pour Zoro, surtout quand ils approchaient d'une île hivernale, était rarement à passer seul. Alors qu'ils approchaient de Drum avec leur petit bateau appelé Merry, le bretteur était emmitouflé dans une couverture dans la vigie et attendait avec un petit sourire de voir l'auteur des grincements de l'échelle de corde menant à la plateforme de bois.

Une tête blonde apparut dans le champs de vision avec son superbe sourire habituel.

- C'est l'heure du dîner !

Le vert lui rendit son sourire, frigorifié par cette neige tombante et Sanji vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, armé d'un petit panier.

- Dis moi qu'il y a du saké là dedans !  
- Il y en a mais parce qu'il fait froid j'ai aussi fait de la soupe pour te réchauffer !

Tout en parlant ils faisaient des petits nuages de buée, Zoro sentait déjà l'odeur de la soupe et rien que la présence de Sanji suffisait à rendre ces nuits moins pénibles, même s'il ne restait pas toujours avec lui très longtemps, rien que de savoir que le blond pensait à son amant lui scotchait ce sourire idiot qu'ont ces gens remplis d'amour.

Sanji versa de la soupe dans une tasse en chantonnant et souriant encore.

( J'ai essayé de traduire la chanson comme j'ai pu mais bon, ça rendait pas bien donc je vous la met en anglais avec une vague traduction de mes bases d'anglais avec l'aide de google traduction x3)

- Bubble and boil. Is it cooked ? How's it look ? Shall we try some ? Munch, munch, munch... C'est prêt !

(Bulle et ébullition. Est-ce cuisiné ? A quoi est-ce que ça ressemble ? Devrions-nous essayer d'en manger ? Mâche, mâche, mâche...)

Surprit, Zoro regarda son blond en prenant la tasse brûlante.

- Qu'est ce que c'est cette chanson ?  
- Je ne me souviens pas très bien mais je pense que c'est quelque chose qu'on chantait quand on était enfant en jouant. Je me demande quel jeu c'était...

Le bretteur porta distraitement la tasse à ses lèvres et sentit une sensation brûlante sur sa langue.

- Fais attention à ne pas te brûler.  
- Ah !  
- Je le savais que t'allais te brûler abruti...

Il attendit un peu avant de boire, soufflant sur la tasse fumante puis la porta à ses lèvres et but lentement, ayant cette délicieuse impression d'être réchauffé de l'intérieur et que cette chaleur se rependait à tous ses muscles glacés par cette neige tombant sans répit. Il ferma ses yeux en lâchant un soupir satisfait tandis que Sanji se frottait les mains dans le but de les réchauffer.

- On dirait un viel homme, comme tu soupires, mais je suis vraiment heureux que ma soupe te réchauffe comme ça !

Les mains de Sanji étaient rouge de froid et il ne cessait de souffler dessus pour tenter de les réchauffer mais il s'arrêta un instant quand il sentit Zoro se mettre plus près de lui et partager sa couverture avec lui.

- Tiens, tu es deviens gentil, il va neiger ?  
- Il est déjà en train de neiger baka. T'as l'air vraiment d'avoir froid, tes mains sont toutes rouges et gelées...  
- C'est parce que j'ai fait la vaisselle...  
- T'es pas totalement con de mettre tes mains dans de l'eau froide jusqu'à qu'elles en deviennent comme ça ?  
-... Tu veux te battre peut-être ?

Le vert eut un sourire et prit les mains du cuistot entre les siennes, soufflant de l'air chaud sur ces outils si chers au blond, ce dernier rougissant en le laissant faire.

- Je suis en train de les réchauffer donc il n'y a plus de problème.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, jusqu'à que Sanji enlève ses mains de l'emprise de Zoro pour ouvrir son briquet, une cigarette prête à être allumée dans la bouche.

- Je me demandais... où sont les "sentiments" ? Si on m'ouvre, est-ce que les "sentiments" vont s'échapper de moi ?

Le vert referma le briquet devant le nez de Sanji.

- Si jamais on t'ouvre, tes "sentiments" ne sortiront mais, même s'ils sont en toi. Tu ne les vois pas, les rêves, les promesses, même le goût de ta soupe, ils se mélangent tous dans les "sentiments" que l'oeuil ne peut pas voir. Tu ne peux pas les voir mais ils existent, même si tu ne peux pas les voir tu sais qu'ils sont "là".

Il y eut un moment de blanc entre eux, Sanji médita un peu ces paroles précieuses puis Zoro montra sa main au blond, ayant mit son index en face du pouce en laissant quelques centimètres entre, comme s'il tenait quelque chose.

- Regarde, ici même sont mes "sentiments".

Le cuistot cligna des yeux pour essayer de voir quelque chose mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y avait rien entre ces deux doigts.

- Mais je vois rien.  
- Peut-être pas mais ils sont là.

Puis il passa l'annulaire de son amant dans l'espace présent entre ses deux doigts.

- Pour toi.

Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Un flocon de neige alla terminer sa courte vie sur la base de l'auriculaire de Sanji, fondant et faisant une petite flaque, deux filets de cette eau maintenant fondue passant de chaque côté de ce membre, lui faisant comme une bague.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage du cook. Jamais Zoro ne lui avait dit quelque chose d'aussi... romantique ? C'était presque comme une demande en mariage, une confirmation de leur amour...

- Je n'oublierai pas !


End file.
